


Kanaya Maryam: Virgin Hunter

by Unlikely_Fortune



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Loss of Virginity, Seduction, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlikely_Fortune/pseuds/Unlikely_Fortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kanaya Maryam, different from the one we know, has a kink for taking virginities. It just so happens that there are many to be had in the Dream Bubbles of the Outer Ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanaya Maryam: Virgin Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've ever written. Dunno how or why this happened but suddenly six hours had passed and this was sitting in My Documents.

The Kanaya this story is about is not the Kanaya that participated in the Hivebent and Homestuck stories.

 

This Kanaya came from a doomed timeline, where she had died early on in the proceedings – before she could even start Frog Breeding. As the sweeps dragged by and with nothing better to do while her teammates stubbornly clung to life and the hope of success, Kanaya began amusing herself by wandering from bubble to bubble and seeing what other sessions had achieved. As she traveled further and further, she met more and more versions of her fellow former players – some bordering on the exotic, some warped into extreme interpretations of their personalities bordering on caricature. What particularly resonated with her, though, was when she met a Porrim far from her native bubble.

 

“Her” Porrim, as Kanaya would come to call her, also came from a doomed timeline. Like Kanaya, she had decided to spend her endless time traveling. However, unlike Kanaya, she had decided to also spend her time indulging in every sexual aspiration she could imagine with the ghosts that she came across, including alternate variations of herself. Porrim always was a rebel, and what better way to rebel against death than to spend it pursuing a mockery of making life?

 

Kanaya remembered that meeting with a great deal of fondness. So many wonderful new things learned in such a short amount of time. However, all too soon, it ended – Porrim moved on to a new bubble and new experiences without a word, leaving Kanaya full on desire and empty on direction. She began wandering again, doing as Porrim did; going from bubble to bubble, indulging herself for as long as she pleased, and then moving on to something new when she grew bored.

 

As time continued its inevitable march, she found herself developing a taste for the inexperienced and the innocent, becoming addicted to hunting prey that did not truly know what was about to befall them. The embarrassed desperation of a virgin provided her satisfaction far outweighing the practiced skills of a well-versed partner when sexual experience was so common in these realms of infinite possibility – a good lay was a dime a dozen, but someone’s first time only happened once.  She treasured her prey’s timid eagerness as she seduced them, she relished their inevitable surrender and acceptance as her plaything, and she cherished their slurred gasps and moans as they became overcome by ecstasy and carnal needs.

 

And so she traveled, gathering an innumerable amount of virginities, both troll and human. She preferred girls, but from time to time she would indulge herself in a boy or two.

 

This was one of those times.

 

The dream bubble was fresh, showing all of the signs indicative of being formed recently by someone who was not wholly aware of their status as a ghost yet. She wandered slowly and quietly, enjoying the sights of a remembered Alternia. Her solace was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

 

“HEY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?”

 

She turned towards the direction of the voice – a hive decorated in red tarps. She smiled and waved as she spotted Karkat in one of the windows, wearing an expression mixed between surprise, concern, and agitation. “Hello Karkat,” she replied smoothly. “I Decided To Come And Visit If That’s Alright.”

 

“YOU COULD’VE SAID SOMETHING FIRST. JEGUS, DID YOU SERIOUSLY FUCKING WALK HERE? ACTUALLY, DON’T ANSWER THAT. LOOK, JUST COME INSIDE – CRABDAD IS OUT GETTING FOOD AND THE LAST THING I NEED IS HIM SHOWING UP AND THINKING “HEY, IT’S MY LUCKY FUCKING DAY – HERE’S SOME EXTRA FOOD SITTING ON MY LAWN, HOW CONVENIENT”.”  He disappeared from the window and Kanaya began strolling towards the front of the dwelling, smiling to herself. Karkats were fun.

 

The door opened as she approached and he ushered her inside, muttering strings of quiet curses as he grabbed her hand and pulled her across the kitchen and up the stairs. He heaved a sigh of relief as he slammed the door to his respiteblock shut and slid the locks into position, leaning with his back against the door and looking at Kanaya with incredulity. She smiled back innocently, leaving the two in silence for nearly a minute. Karkat broke the silence first.

 

“OKAY, SO. FIRST OF ALL, **WHAT THE FUCK**. I MEAN, IF I HAD TO PICK SOMEONE TO VISIT, YOU’RE DEFINITELY AT THE TOP OF THAT LIST, BUT THAT DOESN’T CHANGE THAT I HAVE NO IDEA WHY THE FUCK YOU’RE HERE. AND YOU WALKED? IS THERE SOME SHIT GOING DOWN THAT I DON’T KNOW ABOUT, OR…?” His arched eyebrow threatened to disappear into his mussed hair. Kanaya giggled to herself and brushed his hair to one side.

 

“Oh You Know. I Just Felt A Little Lonely Is All. My Lusus Is Busy Digging An Addition To My Hive And That Means No Power So She Doesn’t Have To Worry About Getting Shocked. I Decided To Amuse Myself By Going For A Walk And Halfway Through I Thought I’d Come Visit You Because I Ended Up In The Area.” It was a story she had used thousands of times, and she was more than confident that he would buy it. She subtly moved closer to him, touching his hand. “I Figured That We Could Pass The Time Together By…” she used the pause to move slightly closer and brushing the tips of her fingers up against his. “… Amusing Ourselves.”

 

Karkat’s flushed face and stunned silence was exactly what she was hoping for. It usually didn’t take much to get someone obsessed with romcoms to immediately start thinking of things on her terms. She slid her other hand around his waist and drew them closer together, grinning mischievously.

 

“w-what about rose?” Karkat’s voice trembled with uncertainty, and the dream’s structure began to tremble with it. If he knew about the human girl she ended up paired with so often, then he was far beyond Alternia when he died. Kanaya had to act fast.

 

“Oh She Doesn’t Mind. She And I Are Taking A Break Right Now.” Kanaya slid her hand up Karkat’s arm and pulled on his sweater, revealing his neck. His wonderful, delicious neck. She leaned in, leaving her lips less than an inch away from the tender flesh, bathing it in her hot breath and causing him to shudder involuntarily. “She Said I Am Free To Pursue… Other Interests.” The dream stabilized as Karkat’s mind was drawn back into focus by Kanaya’s lips brushing up against him with every word. She smiled in spite of herself - she had him.

 

Karkat let out a whimper when she slid her tongue up against his neck and graduated to full-on moans when she began nipping and sucking at the soft skin. He gave no resistance as her hand slid up his back and pulled his head to the side so she could get better access to the base and his collarbones, causing his breathing to become even more heavy and ragged as she decorated him with little pink marks that stood out in stark contrast to his ashen skin.  Kanaya licked up the side of his neck and breathed into his ear. “I Could Do More For You,” she purred softly, “If Your Sweater Wasn’t In The Way.” She emphasized her message with a gentle nip, eliciting a high pitched squeak and a shuddering nod.

 

As she stepped away, his hands immediately went to his waist to pull away his turtleneck. Kanaya mentally noted with amusement that usually Karkats were much more reluctant to undress thanks to their mutant blood. Perhaps this one had already revealed his mutation, or perhaps he was simply too drunk on arousal to care. She stopped pondering the subject when he completed disrobing, revealing his lithe torso and heavily flushed face. That absurd sweater always made him seem so much larger than he was, and that’s just the way she liked it – without it, Karkat seemed smaller, cuter, and more importantly, defenseless.

 

She moved towards him before he could even drop it, pinning him up against the door and kissing him passionately. Her tongue slid into his mouth when he let escape an involuntary moan as she ran her fingers across his sides, causing him to shiver. Kanaya alternated between his tongue, his lips, and his neck as her hands roamed over his torso and waist, leaving pink scratches along his sides as she fought to restrain herself from moving too quickly. She abandoned her affections for a brief moment as she pulled Karkat away from the door, pushing him onto a pile of pillows and bedding that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He nearly began to question it before he was interrupted by Kanaya, now bottomless, climbing on top of him and kissing him once again.

 

When his tongue made a gentle probe into her mouth, she seized the moment and began sucking on it, causing him to inadvertently writhe up against her. His cock strained against the confines of his pants, and she could feel it – it writhed with him, eager for release. She leaned upwards and pulled away her shirt, revealing her breasts, causing Karkat to blush even more. Kanaya giggled and grabbed his hands, gently leading them up her waist and her chest until they finally came to rest on the soft mounds.

 

“It’s Okay Sweetie,” she cooed as she scooted forwards and leaned back down to him, putting her breasts near his face and a finger on his lower lip as she moaned into his ear. “You Can Touch Them All You Want. But If You Want To Suck On Them You Have To Beg.”

 

“b-beg?” he stammered as her finger traced his trembling mouth.

 

“Mmhmm. It Lets Me Know What You Really Want. And I Think It’s Cute.” Her finger slid into his mouth with a gentle push and she began to gently rub his tongue, bringing moans and convulsions from her prey. “All It Takes Is A Little “Please” And Mommy Will Take Care Of You.”

 

Karkat tried. He really did. But he couldn’t focus – every time he started to form a word, Kanaya’s finger was there again, rubbing his tongue and robbing him of his senses. All he could do was writhe underneath her and moan until finally she gave him a break in the distraction. “p-pleash” was all he could mumble before her fingers were in his mouth again, causing him to lose coherency.

 

“Please What? You Have To Be Specific Baby,” she whispered into his ear as he licked and sucked on her finger with lustful abandon. Karkat’s desperation flicked many a switch, and she found herself biting her own lip in anticipation. For both of their sakes, she slowly pulled back her fingers from his mouth and down his neck, letting the spittle from his eager adorations making them glide easily over the tender flesh.

 

“p-please,” he moaned, “l-let me suck on your tits.”

 

Kanaya smiled, purring “Good Boy” into his ear and pushed up against him, shoving her breasts into his face. Karkat began to kiss and suck on her nipples as his arms moved around her sides, one gliding to her back and the other to her ass. She slid her free hand down his side and to his pants, deftly undoing his belt and pulling his cock free. It was absolutely soaked in his arousal and pulsed in time with his heartbeat. “My My,” she whispered into his ear. “Someone Is Certainly Ready To Go.”

 

Karkat started to whimper an apology, but Kanaya drowned the words in his mouth by kissing him and shoving her tongue into his mouth. She aligned his cock with her pussy and began to gently rub the tip up against her lips, causing Karkat to make noises of protest and jerk upwards. She moaned a “Mmm-mmm” into his mouth and withdrew from the kiss slowly.

 

“You Have To Beg For Mommy,” she said as she began kissing his neck again. “Beg Mommy To Fuck You.”

 

“please fuck me,” he whined, his fingers digging into her back and tears forming at the edges of his eyes. “oh god, please fuck me, mommy!”  She smiled. Karkats are so adorable when they’re desperate.

 

“Goooood Boy,” Kanaya murmured as she slid his pulsating member inside of her. “Now Be Still And Let Mommy Take Care Of You.” It twitched and spasmed as it entered, causing Kanaya to emit a contented sigh as her sex enveloped his. Her hands moved to the sides of Karkat’s head, holding him in adoration and staring lovingly into his eyes as she grinded against him. He tried to maintain her gaze, but every time she moved, his eyes lost focus and eventually rolled into the back of his head. She smiled smugly as she laid her head down next to his, continuing to grind against and squeeze his cock, causing Karkat to whimper with every motion. This was her favorite part by far – fucking her prey senseless and then just continuing once they were so overwhelmed by the sensations all they could do is make cute noises as she milked their lust.

 

Soon enough, Kanaya felt her own climax building. She began gently rubbing Karkat’s neck with her fingers, circling the now red marks that dotted his collar, causing his hips to twitch and spasm. “Mommy’s Ready To Cum Sweetie,” she purred to him, “And I Know You’re Ready To Burst. Why Don’t You Fuck Mommy Nice And Hard So You Can Cum Too?”

 

No sooner had the words left her lips that Karkat’s hands immediately found purchase on her hips and he began wildly thrusting inside of her.  Some of the thrusts were too deep, but she looked past it – his desperate arousal more than made up for poking uncomfortable places. She kept telling him what a good boy he was being as he urgently fucked her, trying to cross the line into orgasm. He began climaxing first, but his noises and his twitching pushed Kanaya over the edge as well. She kissed him deeply as they came, twisting their tongues together and moaning into each other’s mouths. Soon enough, they were both spent, and Kanaya collapsed on top of Karkat in a lusty heap. They laid there motionless and silent aside from heavy breathing for nearly an hour before the silence was broken.

 

“hey, mo- uh. kanaya. i have a question.”

“Hmm? What Is It Baby?” 

“where, uh. where’d all these pillows and stuff come from?”  
  
She chuckled. “They Came From My Sylladex. I Brought Them Just In Case.” 

“oh. well they’re pretty comfortable. do you, um. do you mind if i borrow them for a nap?” 

Kanaya nuzzled up to her latest score. “Of Course Not Sweetheart. Have Pleasant Dreams.”

 

Within minutes, Karkat was fast asleep. Kanaya made sure to carefully untangle herself from Karkat, wincing as his member slid out of her. The dream began to waver again as Karkat’s consciousness was no longer dedicated to maintaining it, so she quickly dressed and made her way out of the hive. Upon opening the door, she was greeted with the jagged and bloody imagery of the Land of Pulse and Haze. She shrugged and made her way out of the dream bubble, wondering if there were any other virgin ghosts nearby.

 

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

 “jesus christ on a pogostick. YO KARKAT.”

 

Karkat grumbled and rolled over on his side, unwilling to get up from his comfortable position. However, somewhere in his mind he made a connection as he caught a glimpse of his room: this isn’t sopor slime. He suddenly jolted awake, being met with Dave standing in the doorway to his respiteblock with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. “WAIT. DAVE. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM. WHY ARE WE IN MY HIVE. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?”

 

Dave snickered. “bro i have no idea but uh you’re missing your shirt and your dick is out.”

 

“ **OH MY FUCKING GOD** ”


End file.
